


Interruption

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mild Smut, Tumblr: otpprompts, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's embarrassing to do anything in front of an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

Historia crawls onto Ymir's lap, lip locked and fingers gently entangling into her hair as Ymir's hands slip under her remaining clothes, a pink top, nails dragging up and down. They soon find perch at her hips, and Ymir breaks their kiss, a string of saliva between them, and she trails kisses away from her mouth to her ear, where she gently nips and tugs.

Ymir moves away and down, gently biting as she does so, and gives Historia's neck a soft lick before biting down and sucking. Historia lets out a little gasp, and the gasp turns into a moan as Ymir sucks harder, digging her teeth into the tender flesh. Historia wriggles a little bit in her lap, and moves her hands over the thin fabric of Ymir's green muscle shirt, fingers teasingly brushing over her breasts until her nipples show through.

The blonde gives them a soft squeeze and then slips underneath, playing with them and circling the pads of her thumbs over the nubs. She tugs the shirt upwards, forcing Ymir to pull away from her neck and helps her get the shirt off. Ymir toss it to the side and Historia licks her lips for a moment, blue eyes roaming over Ymir's naked torso.

Soft lips brush against Ymir's shoulder, as she runs the palms of her hands along muscled flesh, and tweaks a nipple before wrapping her lips on one, and gives a little suck. Her other hand squeezes and massages the other breast, thumb moving in circular motions and her tongue mimicking the movements. Without warning, Historia's hand slips down and into the boxer shorts that Ymir is wearing and teases her wet slit.

Ymir lets out a little growl and wraps her arms around Historia's back, and stands up, hands gripping underneath to support Historia's weight. She stumbles into the bedroom, and unceremoniously drops Historia onto the bed, causing Historia's hand to slip out from inside. Quickly, the blonde scrambles towards the pillows, and lays down. Without wasting another second, Ymir yanks down her underwear and climbs on top of Historia, straddling her.

They go in for another heavy kiss, Historia biting at Ymir's lip without any care and tongue shoving into the warm cavern. Ymir sucks at her tongue, earning a loud moan. They break apart, with both panting and just as roughly as Historia had been, Ymir grabs her wrists and pins them above her head as her other hand gently strokes at her belly and moves down.

Her fingers brush over soaked through panties, and rub, teasingly.

Finally, she hooks her fingers into the hem and starts to tug them down to Historia's knees, and the blonde lifts her hips a little to aid her girlfriend. Ymir ducks down in between her legs, tongue out and licking at her wet folds, Historia lets out another gasp, jerking her wrists to get out from Ymir's tight grip.

“Mrow.” Historia turns her head to stare at the orange and black cat that's decided to hop up next to her. Green eyes stare back, tail swishing in the back, and ears are forward. Without even a second thought, the cat makes a circular motion, before laying down.

“H-hey, Ymir-” She groans at the onslaught of pleasure, hips bucking a little as Ymir sucks at her clit. “Uh, I hate to be a d-downer, but can we st-ah-”

Ymir pulls away, curious. “What?” She asks as she wipes her mouth, eyebrow quirked.

“I'm sorry, but do you mind if we stop? I don't feel...comfortable doing it in front of an animal. As weird as it sounds.”

Eye brows raised, but not questioning Historia's request, she lets go of her girlfriends arms, which gladly wrap around her shoulders and pulls her down for another kiss. There's some movement, and accidentally disturbing Ymir's cat, as they climb underneath the covers. Historia turns to face Ymir, a small smile on her face and she reaches up and runs her fingers through Ymir's thick hair.

The cat sighs next to Historia, and he gets up, carelessly stepping across Historia, ignoring her winces, and lays down on the pillow above their heads, purring loudly. It doesn't take long before it lulls Historia to sleep, and soon afterwards, Ymir.


End file.
